A Journey of the Heart
by DevineM27
Summary: Teyla receives a gift that sheds light on a disturbing mystery and sends her on a journey of hope, love and retribution.
1. Chapter 1: A Gift of Meaning

**Series: **Story of Bue and Norena; this is a continuation of the story Tamere.

**Theme: **Drama/Romance

**Characters: **John Sheppard & Teyla Emmagan

**Rating/Warning: **PG-13/Mild Violence

**Summary: **Teyla receives a gift that sheds light on a disturbing mystery and sendsher on a journey of hope, love and retribution.

**Note:** Manipulations of Bue and Norena can be seen at devinem27 dot livejournal dot com .

**A Gift of Meaning **

_Bue's rage was uncontrollable. He could feel Norena's nails clawing at his hands as they tightened around her neck. A burning pain spread through his side. He glanced down and saw a pool of his own blood. _

John opened his eyes and stared down at the pillow clenched in his hands. He glanced over to see if he had disturbed Teyla's slumber and climbed out of the bed. John headed for the balcony, but the sounds coming from the connecting room changed his direction. He went into the nursery and smiled at his son who was happily playing with his feet. John Tagan Sheppard, also known as JT, lay contently in his crib. At the sight of his father, he cried out in excitement.

"Ssshhh."

John caressed JT's chubby cheek.

"We have to be quiet. Mommy's still sleeping."

He watched as the baby turned his attention back to his feet and continued to play.

John sighed. They were getting worse, the dreams. Actually, the dreams were always the same, but now he was beginning to act out the events. Last month, he'd awoken standing in the doorway while yelling for Norena. Two weeks ago, he'd awoken standing over Teyla while she slept and tonight….tonight it had nearly happened. Just a few more inches and it would have been Teyla's neck, instead of the pillow. John silently swore. It was too close.

Teyla gently paced a hand on John's shoulder. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard her enter the room.

"Are you okay?"

John looked over his shoulder.

"Yes, I heard the baby and came to check on him."

Teyla glanced into the crib and smiled.

"He appears to be fine. Are you coming back to bed?"

John nodded, but didn't answer. He was staring off into the darkness. Teyla sighed and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She knew that he'd had another dream, she could tell by the worry in his eyes. Her only hope was that soon the worry would be gone and that they would be free to enjoy their new family.

It had been nearly a year ago, their mission to Tamere, but the events that took place then carried heavy consequences even to this day. Being possessed by the spirits of King Bue and Queen Norena, the long journey home on the Daedelus, becoming pregnant, marrying John, it had all seamed like a dream; a dream that was quickly turning into a nightmare. During the possession, in a desperate attempt to reach John's consciousness, Dr. Kate Heightmeyer had unknowing triggered a suppressed memory of King Bue murdering Queen Norena. Why the king would do such a thing was a mystery to all; his love for his wife was well known. How to suppress or remove the violent memory was also a mystery. Nothing that Kate tried seemed to work and now she was taking them back to Tamere as part of John's treatment. Teyla had mixed feelings about returning to the planet. Instinct told her that the answer to their problem lay there, but not for the reasons that Kate believed. She'd also noticed that the closer the date came to anniversary of Bue and Norena's murder, the more frequently John had the dream and the more violent his actions became. Even being told that they would return to Tamere, seemed to aggravate the situation. Something was going to happen. She could feel it. Teyla knew that in three days time the anniversary would be upon them and she would do everything within her power to protect her family.

* * *

Their arrival into the city and settlement into their quarters were uneventful. Kane, the Keeper of Tamere and Erwin, his assistant, had ensured that all would be ready for their guests. John, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney were all familiar with the city and Manor, but Kate and Carson readily agreed when they were offered a tour. It was an hour or so after their arrival that Kane found Teyla with JT in the gardens. He listened as she told the infant the story of the king and queen who once lived in the Manor. Teyla's version of the story ended happily, but the expression on her face told quite a different tale. Kane chose that moment to make his presence known. 

"Teyla."

She glanced up and smiled.

"My I?"

Kane gestured to the seat on the bench next to her. Teyla nodded.

"Of course."

Kane settled next to her and smiled at John Tagan.

"He is beautiful."

Teyla grinned.

"Thank you."

"There is much of John in his features, but he has your smile."

Kane looked at Teyla.

"Major Lorne told me of the birth of your son and I have thought, for some time, on what would be an appropriate gift to give."

Teyla's brow knotted.

"Kane, you don't have to give us a gift. We know that you wish us well and are happy for us. That is enough."

Kane nodded.

"I know, but it has been on my heart that I give you something. Not just any gift, but something of meaning, of value to both me and to you. That is why I have decided to give you this."

Kane held out something wrapped in purple silk. It was square in shape and a couple of inches thick. Teyla placed JT in his carrier, which sat on the ground and took Kane's offering.

"Thank you."

She removed the silk to reveal a diary. Teyla glanced at Kane in question. He smiled.

"It was Norena's."

Teyla's surprise and curiosity were evident, but she refused the gift.

"I can't take this. It belongs here with you and your people. It's apart of your history."

Kane shook his head.

"It does nothing, but sit and collect dust. At least in your care it will be read, cherished."

Teyla stared at the book. She very much wanted to know what was in it, but she knew that she couldn't accept the gift.

"I can not keep your gift, but while I am here it would please me very much to read it."

Kane smiled.

"That is acceptable."

* * *

Teyla returned to her room and put JT down for his nap. She spent the remainder of the morning reading about Norena's childhood, her family and her home planet. It was a good life, though somewhat sheltered, filled with love, happiness, and privilege. Norena, the child, was a bit of a tomboy; a wild and carefree spirit. Norena, the young woman, was a cultured, sensible and dutiful daughter, who shared a wry sense of humor with her sisters. Teyla moved into a more comfortable and turned to the next page. Her eyes widened as she read the words. Disjointed memories floated across her mind, but eluded her grasp. With an odd sense of déjà vu, she continued reading:

* * *

**"_I've attended many parties on Jensia, but this was to be my first 'official' ball in Commerce society. It was to take place on Southia, the capital planet of the Commerce, a place which I have never visited. Truthfully, I'm not very excited about this anniversary event, but as my father's youngest child and due to being 'ready' to be presented to society, I guess I can suffer through one week of boredom._**

**_Why the Commerce felt a need to enforce a dress code, I would never understand. I much prefer the long flowing robes of my home planet, then the big bulky gowns of Southia. They were very pretty, but not very sensible. The gown I've chosen is very simple; white, strapless, with a rose detail angled down the front. This was something of a tradition, carried over from my mother's side of the family. When first presented to society, the Dor daughters wore white and very little makeup. It showcased their beauty, for which they were well known, and poked a little fun at the ridiculousness of all the hoopla that took place. So, as the daughter of a Dor daughter, I will do my duty…..__"_**

_**

* * *

The Ball….. **_

_It was the eve of the third full moon and all of the great houses of The Southurian Planetary Trading Commerce were gathered together for its annual celebration. Many had come from the farthest regions of the solar system to participate in this week long event. It was a time of great opportunity; where friends were met, alliances were made and contracts of marriage were negotiated. The families of royalty, statesmen and official representatives from over thirty planets mingled in the ballroom of Southia Hall; the Commerce's capital building. The crush was impressive; worthy of mention in the data burst that would be broadcasted early tomorrow morning. Many reveled in the finery, exotic foods and dancing, some in political debate or games of chance, while others enjoyed the more sensual entertainment provided by the celebration. _

_She was delicious. He sighed and deepened the kiss to further explore the contours of Ina's mouth. She tasted of strawberries and cream, with a hint of honey and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was a very pleasant surprise. When she had first approached him, he'd assumed that she was another spoiled debutante who enjoyed flirting with dangerous men to get attention from her parents, but the inexperience of the woman in his arms said otherwise. She'd been kissed before, that was obvious, but not enough to where she could immediately relax in a man's arms. Also, he'd had to hold her in place or she would have bolted; another sign of inexperience. Slowly, he pulled back, ending the kiss and gazed down into a pair of almond shaped eyes. Shifting to his right, he allowed the moonlight to caress her face. She was a petite little thing and she was exquisite, but she wasn't Ina._

_She watched her assailant closely. He was handsome, he was even a good kisser, but that didn't give him the right to accost young ladies on the balcony. He grinned. "_

_Hello." _

_Clearing her voice, she replied. _

"_Hello." _

_The grinned grew wider. _

"_Are you going to scream?" _

_She arched a brow. _

"_Do you intend me any harm?" _

_He shook his head. _

"_No." _

"_Then why make an unnecessary commotion?" _

_He laughed. _

"_You're a wise little kitten." _

_Her eyes widened as he leaned in for another kiss. Suddenly, she pulled away and quickly ran through the balcony doors. She didn't look back, she didn't get a chance. In her rush to get indoors she nearly ran over her sister. _

"_Hey, watch where you're going!" _

_She sighed in relief. _

"_Sorry, were you looking for me?" _

_Lorene frowned. _

"_Yes, Mama wasn't feeling well, so she and Papa have retired. Sara and Alec left thirty minutes ago and Chan has just gone to fetch my wrap. It's time for you to go to bed little one, but first you have to take a picture. Moma would never forgive you if you forget to take a photo from your first official ball. Come on." _

_She pulled a face, but Lorene ignored her and led the way to the photographer. _

_

* * *

Gazing out into the darkness, he recounted the last five minutes in his mind. There was nothing that he would have done differently, except perhaps to ask her name. He licked his lips, remembering the taste and feel of hers. She had surprised him, something anyone rarely did and he admitted to himself that he was curious. Who was she? Where had she come from? He smiled. Would she act differently when she found out who he was? Smothering another smile, he returned to the ballroom. A quick look around showed his friend Theo standing near the refreshment table. Snagging a glass of wine from a passing waiter, he stopped to see what so aptly held his friend's attention. _

"_Who is that?" _

_Theolus Vine, Price of the Lotimes turned to Bue Wylan, King of Tamera and grinned. _

_"That, my dear boy, is Norena Vature, the youngest daughter of Councilman Dell and Lady Ceola Vature of Jensia." _

_Both men turned to watch as the young woman sat for her picture. Theo sighed into his glass. _

"_Beautiful, isn't she?" _

_Bue studied her face intently; there was no doubt of her beauty. He slowly smiled as the almond shaped eyes suddenly shifted and locked with his own. _

"_Yes, she is." _

* * *

**"……_.the odd thing was, that after a night of dealing with inept dance partners, spoiled debutantes and the overbearing sons of royalty and other diplomats, my kissing bandit was a pleasant surprise. What a shame, that I'll never know his identity……..__"_**

_**

* * *

The Games….. **_

_Norena sat on the lower level of seats with her sisters; Sara and Lorene. Their husbands had escorted them to the Jensian seating area before going off to find entertainment elsewhere. Behind them sat their father and mother on the upper platform. They, like the other families, were gathered to enjoy the day's festivities. First, there would be a reenactment of the Battle of June, which had occurred some eight hundred years ago. It was said to have laid the foundation on which the Commerce was built. Second, would be a contest in which the best warriors of each planet would compete and lastly, general entertainment would be provided via music, magic, and dance._

"_Rena." _

_Sara touched her arm. _

"_Do you see the man in the black leather? His helmet has a silver mane." _

_Norena nodded. She'd been watching the contest along with the others and the warrior of which her sister spoke was a favorite with the crowd and very skilled. He and his men were winning. _

"_That's King Bue of Tamera. His palace sits in the planet's capital city, Tamere." _

_Norena looked out at the arena as King Bue did away with another of his opponents. It appeared that his men would win this round as well, thus ending the games. Lorene leaned over Sara. _

"_Do you remember the scandal with Lady Pura? They say that he is the father, though she would never give a name. They also say he keeps a harem in his gigantic palace and that it's so large that one time, when a concubine tried to escape, she was lost for days and nearly died of hunger." _

_Sara turned to Lorene and frowned. _

"_Lori! Where did you hear such an outrageous story?" _

_Norena rolled her eyes. There were rumors and then there was the ridiculous, which Lorene tended to favor. Her thoughts were interrupted by the crowds cheer. King Bue and his men had won. She watched as they regrouped in the center of the arena. Once in formation, they waited as each of the other team captains congratulated King Bue. Sir Corren, Chairman of the Commerce, followed the last captain. After a quick speech, he awarded each of Bue's men with a golden medallion. Once completed, Sir Corren and King Bue led the men out of the arena. Norena had just excused herself and stood as they walked past the Jensian seating area. Her movement must have caught their attention because King Bue paused to remove the helmet that covered his head and upper face. He glanced up at Norena and gave her a smile and a wink, before exiting the field. _

_

* * *

By the gods! The most notorious rogue of the Commerce had just smiled and winked at her in front of the whole world. Why? Why of all the people in this galaxy, did __**he**__ have to be King Bue? Norena sighed. Well, that explained things. Why else would a man kiss a strange woman on a balcony unless he was a rake? And thank the gods she'd never mentioned it to Lorene. As it was her family was going to hound her with questions as soon as they had a moment of privacy. She'd taken one look at the surprise on their faces and had bolted. Her day was ruined. Norena had hoped to spend a relaxing day surrounded by her family, but now she'd have to avoid them like the plague. She leaned against the wall near the stairwell that led her back up to the seating platform. Norena knew she couldn't delay too much longer or her mother would send someone to look for her, but she just needed a few more minutes to herself. _

"_My lady, are you hiding from someone?" _

_Norena turned to briefly bow and glare at King Bue. _

"_Yes, my lord, from you. When you saw me in the stands I became afraid you might lose control of yourself and attack me again. Was I wrong?" _

_Bue looked at the sarcastic expression on her face and chuckled. _

"_Attack? I would never attack a woman. I merely entice, seduce…." _

"_Corece?" _

_Bue laughed. _

"_My lady, what you must think of me. I have come in peace. To apologize for any shock or fear that I may have caused you last night. That wasn't my intent." _

_He watched her eyes flare and her mouth curve at one end. She wasn't falling for it. Not one bit. _

"_My lord, are you apologizing for kissing me?" _

_Bue grinned. _

"_No, my lady, way would I do that?" _

_Norena huffed and turned to go up the stairs. He grabbed her hand. _

"_Are you saying you didn't like it, because for a moment there I thought I felt you respond?" _

_Norena whipped around to glare at him. _

"_Tell me, sire. Are the ladies of society so dull witted that they fall for these little games of yours?" _

_Bue sighed. _

"_Yes, it's hardly any sport any more, they are like lambs for the slaughter." _

_Norena stared. _

"_Then I would suggest you find another hobby. As it is, you've acquired quite the reputation from your current one." _

_King Bue shrugged. _

"_I don't care about a bunch of stupid rumors. I know who I am." _

_Norena tugged at her hand, but he wouldn't let go. _

"_Oh really, you don't mind being called a rake, a rogue, a wastrel, even a barbarian?" _

_Bue returned Norena's stare. For some odd reason it irritated him to hear her call him those things. _

"_My true friends know who I am. It's their opinion that matters to me. Besides, why do you care?" _

_Norena opened her mouth to reply, just as Sara appeared at the top of the stairwell. _

_"Norena, mother is asking for you." _

_She glanced up at her sister and then back to King Bue, who was still holding her hand. Bue smiled. _

"_It seems we'll have to finish our discussion another time." _

_He bowed. _

"_Lady Sara, Norena." _

_Before he turned and walked away. _

* * *

Teyla felt the bed dip as John climbed in beside her. 

"What you reading?"

She turned to accept his kiss.

"Kane has loaned me Norena's diary for the duration of our visit."

John smiled.

"Anything interesting?"

"Bue and Norena have just met."

John smiled.

"Ah, I remember some of those days quite well."

Teyla sat up in the bed.

"You do? I can only remember a few feelings or thoughts."

He nodded.

"Bue often thought of the months before his marriage. I remember him being very determined to marry her. I guess you could say it was a bit of an obsession."

John yawned.

"It's time for lunch, but I think I'm going to take a nap."

Teyla reached over and caressed the side of his face.

"Sweet dreams."

_**

* * *

Later That Evening... **_

_Norena was relieved when her parents decided to dine in their private quarters and invite their children to join them. It had been a rather long day of cat and mouse with King Bue, while at the same time trying to keep her family at a bit of a distance and Norena was tired. Facing her family hadn't been as difficult as she'd believed. She merely told the truth, leaving out any incriminating details. Luckily, Sara had held her tongue about the little run in with King Bue on the stairwell, for which Norena would be eternally grateful. Shortly after the inquisition, everyone retired to prepare for the evening meal. An hour or so later, Norena found herself quietly listening to the dinner conversation. Both of her brothers-in-law were from the planet Maulan, Sir Alec Ben, a successful entrepreneur and Councilman Chan Dore, a Commerce Representative. They, along with her father, discussed the two political parties of the Commerce; the Great Houses, planets ruled by royalty and the Commons, planets that used a democratic system to decide their Commerce representatives. It was always the same. Chan railing against the injustice of the 'iron fist' that the Great Houses had held over the Commerce, her father defending their hold of the majority vote, while Alec played the happy medium. _

_Dell Vature glanced down the table at the two young men. _

"_The Commerce has survived as it is for hundreds of years and to me that means a great deal. Now, I do agree that there is room for change, but it should come gradually. Sudden and extreme change causes nothing but confusion and fear. And people will always reject what they fear or do not understand. Experience has taught me that first you must show people what good can come from change. Open their eyes to possibility. Then, show them how to go about making that possibility a reality. Do it slowly. Don't overwhelm them. You must take things one step at a time." _

_Chan agreed. _

"_I see what you are saying Father Vature, but we've been trying for years to get the Great Houses to understand the Common planets' need to expand our borders of trade. They are content because they hold the most prosperous contracts in our solar system. If things continue as they are now, the Commons will soon begin to under bid each other to maintain contracts. Less money means less supplies, less supplies means less crops, less crops means less food and it will only get worse from there. Unrest in the Commons will eventually spread throughout the Commerce. It will be the beginning of the end. Surely, you see that." _

_Dell's brow knotted. _

"_Yes I do, but tell me this, why should the Great Houses feel compelled to expand our trade borders when we have planets, within our very own solar system, that suffer from lack of contracts?" _

_Alec laughed. _

"_He's got you there, brother. There are planets in dire need of the business that you would suggest we send elsewhere. Why not use them?" _

_Chan frowned. _

"_Criminals? You would have us trade with criminals?" _

_Dell's brows rose. _

"_You call them criminals, but what is their crime? Trading outside of the borders? What choice do they have? You're not going to trade with them." _

_Chan sighed. _

"_Father Vature, we all know that those planets have done a lot more than just trade outside of the border. If we traded with them, our planets would be seen as criminals as well. Who in their right mind would take such a risk?" _

_Dell grinned. _

"_King Bue." _

_Norena's ears perked at the sound of Bue's name and apparently so had everyone else's. The whole table now attentively listened to the conversation at hand. Chan's frown returned. _

"_He's a pirate." _

_Alec shrugged. _

"_He's a businessman." _

_Dell's smile grew. _

"_He's the richest man in the Commerce." _

_He glanced around the table. _

"_That's what this is all about isn't it? He did what was necessary to provide for his people and look at what he's accomplished. It was what, twelve years ago when his parents died in that fire. Bue was all of twenty years of age. He'd just returned home from school, with no experience ruling a planet. Not to mention the fact that Tamera was financially unstable at the time. Not one of the Great Houses would touch him. They sat around waiting for his complete and utter failure. So, what does he do?" _

_Dell ticked the events off on his fingers. _

"_First, he takes a look around the planet and talks to his elders. They come to the conclusion that the planet has prospered through farming for hundreds of years and that it should continue to do so. Second, he sees that the technologies of the Commerce conflict with the livelihood and culture of his people. Does he reject it completely? No, he takes only what is necessary; medicine, security, communications. It's a tropical planet all year round. There's no need for cooling and heating systems, so why waste the money? Third and most important, he does business and makes loyal friends by contracting with planets that no one else will touch. And look what happened; they prospered just as much as he did. You call him a pirate, a businessman, whatever. Some call him a barbarian because of the lack of technology on his planet. Others make up ridiculous stories about him being a skirt chaser and owning a harem." _

_Dell turned to Chan. _

"_You speak of change, of helping the Commerce grow into something more and yet you scoff when I mention King Bue's name. But you fail to see that this young man has done what no one else has. He's turned possibility into reality and he has shown us how. If you can't see that, how can you possibly hope to get the Commerce to see the need for change. If anything, I would have thought you would be on King Bue's side. He would be the perfect ally to help bring about change and he holds a great deal of influence in the Great Houses and the Commons." _

**

* * *

**

"…_...father's words about King Bue made me question my perception of him. If he wasn't what so many had often claimed, why did they bother to label him at all? If false, what had he done to deserve it? And why didn't he fight back…….__"_

_**

* * *

The Hunt... **_

_Norena was exhausted. She'd spent a large part of the night tossing and turning, with very little rest. Why she couldn't get Bue Wylan off of her mind, she didn't know? Was he a womanizer, a criminal or a caring king who would do what was necessary to save his people? Norena had heard so many conflicting stories she didn't know what to believe, but she wanted, needed to know the truth. _

_It was just a few minutes before dawn, when the hunting party gathered at the rear of Southia Hall. No longer able to sleep, Norena had decided to join them. She had no intention of participating in the hunt, merely to enjoy a brisk ride through the forest, possibly catch a moment or two of solitude and hopefully clear her mind. Norena gently tugged on the reigns of her mount as the first rays of the sun appeared in the horizon. She along with the others enjoyed a light breakfast while waiting for the horn announcing that the hunt had begun. _

"_Good morrow, my lady." _

_Norena turned to find King Bue smiling down at her. He sat beside her astride one of the most beautiful stallions that she had ever seen. _

"_King Bue." _

"_I know this may sound a little presumptuous, but I didn't take you for the sportsman type. You know hunting, horseback and the wilderness." _

_Norena smiled. _

"_While it is true I am no fan of hunting, I do love to ride and the outdoors very much." _

_Bue smiled. _

"_I stand corrected." _

_Norena titled her head. _

"_My lord, are you well?" _

"_Yes, why?" _

"_Well, it's just that……no innuendos or smart remarks. No flirting or improper decorum. Have you worn yourself out from a night of excessive debauchery?" _

_Bue's laughter was deep and heartfelt. _

"_Have I disappointed you, Lady Norena?" _

"_No, I'm actually pleasantly surprised, but I must ask the cause of this joyous occasion?" _

_Bue glanced out at the horizon, before turning back to her. _

"_It's too beautiful a morning to waste on nonsense." _

_

* * *

Norena had been riding with a small group of ladies for about an hour when she spotted a glen to her right. She veered off the main path and followed the long narrow valley for a short while before dismounting. She tied her reigns to a large tree and sat down by its roots. Norena leaned back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm rays of the sun against her skin. It was quite, peaceful, just what she'd been looking for._

"_It's not safe to wonder too far from the main path. You could easily become lost." _

_Norena smiled, but didn't open her eyes. _

"_King Bue, the worry wart. You sound just like my father." _

_She heard him settle next to her in the grass. They sat together in silence for a few minutes before she turned to him and opened her eyes. _

"_Who are you?" _

_The side of his mouth curled. _

"_What do you mean?" _

_She gazed into his eyes, hoping to find the answer there. _

"_Are you the good for nothing, the cunning businessman, or the consciences king?" _

_Bue arched a brow. _

"_Who in the heavens have you been talking to?" _

_Norena shook her head. _

"_I've talked to no one, but I've heard many things and would like to know the truth." _

_Bue realized she was serious and smiled. _

"_I am many things, my lady. The man, the king, the warrior, the merchant and yes, on occasion, the rogue. All of these things make up who I am." _

"_But are the rumors true?" _

_Bue leaned forward, gently brushing his shoulder against hers. _

"_You're going to have to be a little more specific than that. There are many rumors circulating." _

_It wasn't until that moment that Norena realized how very improper their situation was; she alone with King Bue in a secluded location, their close proximity, their conversation. A conversation which she'd started and had every intention of finishing, even if it did get a little uncomfortable. _

"_The ones pertaining to your intimate relationships with women." _

_Bue laughed. _

"_If only." _

"_Are you saying they are not true?" _

_He smiled. _

"_I have a healthy ego, just as much as the next guy, but to have slept with all those women and then have to go home and satisfy a whole harem is a feat that no man can accomplish. Well, at least not all in one day." _

_Norena's brow knotted. _

"_So they aren't true?" _

_Bue glanced down at her. _

"_Norena, I'm not a saint. Like most men, I enjoy the company of a beautiful woman. I'm sorry if that disappoints you. Many of the rumors that you've heard about me are false. What's left is either highly over exaggerated or the details are incorrect." _

_Norena stared at King Bue's charming smile and intoxicating eyes and sighed. She still didn't know what to believe. He had no reason to lie, and yet he had no reason to tell the absolute truth. And even when she felt that he was telling the truth, there was always something in his voice or expression that said otherwise. Sighing in frustration, she rose from her spot under the tree and began to untie her mare's reigns. Bue also rose, he pulled the straps from her hands and turned her back around to face him. _

"_What's wrong? Didn't I tell you what you wanted to hear?" _

_Norena's brow knotted. _

"_Yes." _

_He caressed the worry lines from her forehead. _

"_But you still don't know what to believe. Do you, kitten?" _

_She shook her head. _

"_No." _

_Bue sighed. _

"_Nothing is ever as simple as it seems." _

_She stared at him, half expecting an outrageous remark or a scandalous act to cheer up the conversation. Instead, he simply stared off into the distance. _

"_Come on, I'll give you a hand." _

_Bue walked Norena to her mare and give her a leg up into the saddle. She waited for him to regain his seat before they went to catch up with the hunting party. It didn't take long and luckily their absence had gone unnoticed. They shared one last glance before Bue cut through forest to meet up with the other hunters, while Norena trailed slowly behind the ladies group. She felt oddly melancholy, now that he was gone and spent the remainder of her ride trying to figure out why. King Bue had been a complete gentleman all morning. Mind you, their time alone together had been somewhat improper, but other than that he'd neither said nor done anything of which she could complain. He hadn't even tried to kiss her. Norena frowned. That was a good thing, wasn't it? She sighed. She was confused by her emotions and wished she had someone to talk to. Normally, Norena could go to her sisters, but one mention of King Bue's name and they would run and tell their father. It seemed as if she would have to figure this one out on her own. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Mystery of Love

**Series:** Story of Bue and Norena; this is a continuation of the story Tamere.

**Theme:** Drama/Romance

**Characters:** John Sheppard & Teyla Emmagan

**Rating/Warning:** PG-13/Mild Violence, Language

**Summary: **Teyla continues to read Norena's diary and encounters a mysterious character.

**Note:** Manipulations of Bue and Norena can be seen at devinem27 dot livejournal dot com.

**The Mystery of Love**

"……_**I like and care for King Bue very much. I find him handsome, intelligent, kind, and quick witted. I still wonder about the rumors and would like to get to know him better, so that I can make up my own mind, but unfortunately time is very limited. The likelihood of us seeing each other again after the annual celebration is very small. There's always the possibility of next year, but who knows what my happen by then. I've decided to enjoy his company as much as possible, while I can. My feelings may suffer a bit, but at least I'll have memories to get me by. If it causes talk, I'll make it up to my family, but then I'll have even more reason not to care for Commerce society……."**_

_**

* * *

The Picnic….. **_

_Norena slowly wandered through the garden's maze. It was a glorious day and the tall trees blocked the warmth of the sun, but still allowed plenty of light. She titled her head back to admire the sky's beauty and sighed. She paused and closed to eyes, enjoying a cool breeze that filtered through the trees. Her eyes jerked open when she heard a noise. Norena looked behind her and then turned the next corner and looked down the path. She paused. There it was again; footsteps. Norena clutched her shawl around her and continued through the maze, but this time, with a more determined step. She wouldn't let her imagination get the best of her, but just to be safe she thought it best that she rejoin her family at the picnic area. Norena whipped around when she heard the crunch of gravel. It was very close. She couldn't tell if it was from the left or right, but it was one row over. She stilled and strained to listen. Whoever was there had also stopped._

"_Where the hell are you?" _

_Norena sighed with relief. _

"_King Bue." _

"_Norena?" _

_She smiled. _

"_I'm over here." _

_She could here his footsteps coming closer. They came from the left side, continued forward, and Bue rounded the corner of the path in front of her. They would have walked right into each other. Bue frowned. _

"_What are you doing out here alone?" _

_Norena's smile grew. _

"_Asking myself that very same question and you?" _

_Bue's lips curved. _

"_Looking for a friend." _

_Norena couldn't help but wonder who the friend might be, but she kept that to herself._

"_Oh, excuse me than." _

_Bue grabbed Norena's arm as she walked by. He tucked it under his own and turned in the direction that he had just come from. _

"_Not so fast, kitten. You need an escort." _

_Norena was somewhat irritated by his highhandedness, but was too pleased with his company to cause a fuss. _

"_Have you ever been to the center of this maze before?" _

_She shook her head. _

"_No." _

_He smiled. _

"_I won't ruin the surprise then."_

_It took them fifteen minutes to reach the center. There they found a gazebo with a statue of the Sun Goddess, Ulipsus. Norena entered the gazebo and placed her shawl on the bench. She moved forward for a closer look at the marble statue. It was very lifelike. Ulipsus was a curvaceous, full figured woman. She wore a toga styled dress and a bejeweled golden crown. In each hand she carried a large round jewel; one emerald and one ruby._

"_She's beautiful." _

_Bue nodded. _

"_Yes, she is." _

_There was something in his voice that made Norena turn to look at him. _

"_You like this statue." _

_Bue grinned, slightly surprised. _

"_Yes, very much." _

"_Why?" _

_He sighed. _

"_There is a statue of Ulipsus in the gardens at Tamere. It's larger and out in the open, not hidden as it is here." _

"_Ulipsus is important to you?" _

_Bue glanced at the statue and then back to Norena. _

"_Tamera is a farming community. A large portion of our livelihood depends on the weather. Ulipsus has been kind to us for many years. She has cared for me and mine and I will eternally be grateful." _

"_I see more than gratitude in your eyes. I see admiration." _

_Bue's grin widened. _

"_Ulipsus is called the Sun Goddess, but in truth she represents more;nature, the sun, and the land. She is the mother of life. The artist has captured her beautifully." _

_Norena glanced at the statue. She thought it beautiful, but she didn't fully understand what he meant. _

"_How so?" _

_Bue held out his hand. _

"_Come here." _

_She took it and he pulled her in front of him and turned her to face the statue._

"_Close your eyes." _

_She did. _

"_Try to clear your mind." _

"_Okay." _

_Bue laughed. _

"_That was quick." _

_Norena turned and glared at him. _

"_Sorry, close your eyes." _

_She nodded. _

"_Imagine that the planet……Tamera is a woman. The wind is her hair, the river, her lips, the mountains, her breast and thighs. She is rich with life, fertile. Imagine that the sun is her lover. His gaze is warm, his affection….nurturing. Because he gives her his attention, she blooms with life. Now, look at Ulipsus." _

_Norena opened her eyes. She saw the same statue, but this time each line and curve had meaning. Ulipsus' long hair, full lips, breasts and hips represented fertility. The jewels in her hands were balanced, like nature itself; the ruby represented the sun and the emerald the land. The many jewels of her crown represented the planets and suns that littered the galaxy. Norena smiled. _

"_I can see it." _

_She turned to him. _

"_Now that I know, she seems even more beautiful." _

_Bue smiled. _

"_I must confess she is my favorite." _

_As he gazed into her eyes, it occurred to him how much Norena resembled Ulipsus and how she too was fast becoming a favorite of his. He dropped his gaze to her lips and thought of how much he'd like to give them his attention. Bue knew he was about to give in to temptation and sighed. The rogue was making an appearance. _

_Norena wasn't surprised when Bue kissed her, nor was she disappointed. The gentle, but firm press of his lips and the warm caress of his silky tongue sent shivers down her back. She opened to him eagerly. Bue deepened the kiss further and pulled Norena close into his arms. His hands slowly explored the curves of her body, as she leaned into him. It was the sound of voices in the distance that drew them apart. Bue gazed into her eyes, giving his body a few moments to cool off before he spoke. _

"_Be careful, kitten, I might decide to keep you." _

_Norena smiled. _

"_And give up the rest of the litter, I don't believe it." _

_He laughed. _

"_Come on, I'll take you back to your family." _

_Bue escorted Norena out of the gazebo and led the way out of the maze. They had nearly reached the exit when Norena remembered that she'd forgotten her shawl. _

"_I'll go back and get it. Keep going on this path, make a left on both turns and you'll be out of the maze in less than two minutes." _

"_I could just go back with you." _

_Bue grinned. _

"_I think you've had enough fun in here for the day. Besides, I can go a lot faster alone."_

_Bue didn't give her a chance to reply. He was around the corner and out of sight before she could respond. Norena frowned. She'd rather go with Bue than stand around waiting for him and decided to do so. Norena was close to the center of the maze when she heard Bue speak. _

"_Where the hell have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere?" _

_A woman giggled. _

"_I've been looking for you too, sire. Where have you been hiding?" _

_Bue mumbled a response that Norena couldn't make out. She wasn't sure whether it was because he spoke too softly or her heart beat too loudly. She grasped for breath and held her stomach against its queasiness. She'd been a fool; a most eager one, another lamb for the slaughter. Norena heard the woman giggle again and hurried back the way she came. She didn't want to hear anymore. She couldn't. It hurt too much. _

_

* * *

Bue picked up the shawl and exited the gazebo just as Theo and Ina entered the clearing. He glared at his frined. _

"_Where the hell have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere?" _

_Ina giggled and Theo shrugged his shoulders. Ina smiled at Bue. _

"_I've been looking for you too, sire. Where have you been hiding?" _

_Bue mumbled under his breath. _

"_Away from you." _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." _

_Bue sighed. _

"_Here, Lady Ina, waiting here." _

_She giggled again and Bue smirked as Theo rolled his eyes. _

"_Please excuse me, I'm running a bit late for a meeting." _

_Ina frowned. _

"_But sire, I thought we were going to spend a little time together?" _

_Bue smiled politely. _

"_My lady, fate has decided that our time together should never be, and I am one to never go against fate. Good afternoon." _

_Theo spoke as Bue turned to leave. _

"_Bue, but what about that thing you were going to help me get rid of?" _

_Theo's eyes widened and he jerked his head towards Ina. Bue smiled mischievously. _

"_My lord, I'm sure you're more than capable of handling such a small inconvenience on your own. I leave you to it." _

_Once Bue disappeared into the maze, Ina glanced at Theo and smiled. _

"_My lord, may I be of assistance?" _

_Theo looked at her and curved his lips then looked away and sighed. _

_**

* * *

The Farewell Dinner….. **_

_Norena wanted to go home. She wanted to lie in the bed with her head buried under the covers and never come out again. But life was not that kind. It was the last dinner of the celebration, a farewell dinner held in honor of the Commerce members' families. Asking to miss the dinner would have caused questions and Norena didn't wish to think, let alone talk, about __**him**__. She stood talking to an old school acquaintance when a servant paused by her side to deliver a note. Norena stared at the paper on the silver tray and knew instantly who it had come from. She took it, thanked the servant and made her excuses to her friend. She went to the ladies room for privacy and opened the note there. It simply read: The library. B. Norena knew that she would go, if for nothing else than just to say goodbye, but a part of her wanted answers as well. Because the note gave no time, she left for the library immediately. She only knew of one on this floor and is was somewhat small. It was actually more of a study than a library. Norena slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The room was covered in shadow, it's only light came from two lamps sitting on either side of a fireplace on the far wall. Bue stood from a wingback chair as Norena closed the door behind her. He smiled at her, but her heart hurt too much to return it. She crossed the room to the fireplace and waited for him to speak. _

"_What happened to you yesterday?" _

_Norena traced her finger along the detail on the lamp. She didn't face him. She feared he would see through her lie. _

"_I was called away by my mother." _

"_I brought your shawl with me, but you'll have to take it to your room." _

"_Thank you." _

_Bue stared at her back, she seemed sad. _

"_What's wrong, Norena?" _

_She sighed. _

"_I think I've had more than enough of Commerce society." _

_He smirked. _

"_Enough of society or enough of me?" _

_She grew very still. _

"_Both." _

_Bue's brows rose. He slipped his hands in his pockets and walked over to her side. _

"_And here I thought you were growing to like me." _

_Norena kept her eyes focused on the base of the lamp. _

"_I do like you." _

_Bue grasped her hand in his. _

"_Then why won't you look at me?" _

_She did and Bue was shocked by the pain he saw in her eyes. _

"_What's wrong?" _

_Norena tried to drop her head, but Bue cupped her chin. She closed her eyes. _

"_I'm just tired." _

_His brow knotted. _

"_If you're so tired, then why are you here?" _

_She gazed into his eyes. _

"_I wanted to say goodbye." _

"_Is that what's causing you so much pain?" _

_It wasn't the full truth, but it was true. _

"_Yes." _

_Bue bowed his head until his forehead touched hers. _

"_What if we didn't have to say goodbye?" _

_Norena pulled her head away. _

"_What?" _

_Bue looked at her. _

"_You don't have to go home to Jensia tomorrow. You can go home with me?" _

"_As your mistress?! Have you lost your mind?!?! My father would disown me!" _

_He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled. _

"_As my wife, Norena." _

_She stared in amazement. He couldn't be serious. _

"_This isn't funny, Bue." _

_He shook his head. _

"_This isn't a joke." _

_Bue sighed. _

"_Norena, I know we've only known each other for a short time and I know I have a reputation that would make most women afraid to be in the same room with me, let alone speak to me. But, the last few days, moments that I've spent with you, have been the most precious moments of my life. Just being near you makes me happy. I love you. And I would be honored to have you as my wife. So, will you? Will you marry me?" _

_Norena couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. She wasn't here. She was dreaming. It was dream. It couldn't be real. She closed her eyes, but it didn't stop the tears from falling. She cared for Bue, she cared for him deeply, but she had so many doubts. She would love to marry him, but to accept his hand now would be a lie. She couldn't be his wife and question his word. It would dishonor them both. Norena felt a shiver of dread run down her spine as she looked at Bue. This was not going to be easy._

"_King Bue, I'm honored by your offer. I care for you deeply, I do, but I don't feel that it would be right to accept your offer when I have doubts." _

_She shook her head. _

"_I'm sorry, but my answer is no." _

_Norena watched as confusion washed across Bue's face and then suddenly it went blank. She winced as his hands tightened on her shoulders. _

"_You doubt what?" _

_Norena jerked from the harshness in his voice. She tried to turn away, but he wouldn't let her. _

"_You doubt what, Norena?" _

_Her eyes pleaded with Bue. _

"_Don't do this." _

_He stared at her. _

"_You're the one with doubts. We can't deal with them unless we get everything out in the open. So tell me, what is it that you doubt about me?" _

_He waited for a response, but she didn't answer. _

"_My love for you? I can't see how? You've just turned me down and I still want you. At this very moment I'm racking my brain trying to figure out how I can change yours. Do you doubt that I want you? Because I can easily prove that to you." _

"_Bue-." _

"_My fidelity? Do you think I would dishonor our marriage by cheating on you?"_

_Norena looked away. _

"_Ah, so you believe the rumors, don't you? You think that the first chance I get, I'll betray you. Norena, I can't change my past-." _

"_Your past doesn't matter." _

"_Yes it does. It's standing between us even now." _

"_Bue, I just need time. To know you better, to-." _

"_Norena, you could see me everyday for fifty years and still not know me. What matters is your heart. What does it tell you?" _

_She wiped the tears from her face and shook her head. _

"_I just need more time." _

_Bue pulled her into his arms. _

"_What does your heart say?" _

_Norena knew that he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her say it, because if she did, he'd have the power to sway her thoughts and possibly change her mind._

"_Don't." _

_Bue rested his forehead against hers. _

"_What does your heart say?" _

_She tried to turn away, but Bue's lips captured hers in a lingering kiss. He trailed them from her mouth to her ear and whispered softly. _

"_Tell me, Norena." _

_She gasped as a shiver of pleasure ran down her back. Norena knew that she had to get away from Bue before she gave in to something that they would both later regret. Though she tried to fight it, she could feel herself relax in his arms and eagerly returned his second kiss. When it ended, Norena gazed into Bue's eyes. _

"_If you love me, if you really love me, wait for me. Give me the time that I need to be the wife that you want and deserve." _

_He pulled her close and sighed into her hair. This was not going as planned, but then when had his life ever gone as he thought it would. There always seemed to be hurtles blocking his path, but they've never stopped him from achieving his goal. Bue had learned a long time ago that anything worth having was worth waiting for. And it seemed as if that went for a wife as well. He would give Norena time, but he swore to himself that one day, she would be his queen. Bue glanced down at Norena and brushed away the tear that lay on her cheek. _

"_You shall have it." _

* * *

"……_**the moment that I said no, I realized how much I loved Bue Wylan. The disappointment on his face tore at my soul. I would have said yes just to make him smile again, but would have lost myself forever. It would have become my life story, giving everything of myself and hoping, wishing for the same from him. It would have killed me……." **_

* * *

After a night of late reading, Teyla didn't wake until midmorning. She yawned and stretched, but stopped when her foot brushed against something warm. Teyla turned over to find John watching her. 

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Good morning. What are you doing still in bed?"

"Taking a nap."

She sat up.

"John, you can't keep napping throughout the day to stay awake at night. Your body needs at least seven hours of uninterrupted sleep."

He frowned.

"You sound just like Carson. Stop it, you killing the mood."

Teyla eyed him.

"What mood?"

John reached for her under the covers and pulled her to his side.

"This mood."

She returned his kiss and giggled as he trailed more down her neck.

"Sssshhhh, you'll wake the baby."

"We need to get up."

John arched a brow and grinned.

"I already am."

He captured her lips in another kiss, smothering her laughter and pulled the covers over their heads.

* * *

John and Ronon walked through the streets of Tamere. They were accompanied by Teyla, who carried JT. She stopped to admire a piece of fabric in a shop window, when an old woman came to stand beside her.

"It is time to put things to right."

Teyla glanced at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"It is time. She will need your strength or you both shall perish."

Teyla stared at the woman.

"Who needs me? Who will perish?"

The old woman sighed.

"When you are ready, tell Kane that you need the Hand of Ulipsus."

The woman turned to leave as John and Ronon arrived. Teyla hurried after her.

"Wait! What are you talking about? Know what?"

The woman turned back to her.

"Be at ease, Teyla. When the time comes for you to act, you will know it."

Teyla watched as the old woman walked away. She knew this had to do with Bue and Norena, but she didn't know why or how. Or even more importantly, would it help John?

Ronon and John watched as the old woman disappeared around the corner.

"Teyla, who was that, she looks very familiar?"

She glanced at John.

"I'm not sure. She spoke in riddles and didn't bother to give her name."

Or at least, Teyla didn't think it was her name. But she had left a mystery. One that Teyla intended to solve.

* * *

"……_**.We leave this morning and I'm not sure how I feel. My emotions and thoughts are so jumbled that just trying to focus on one thing gives me a headache. Bue and I said our goodbyes last night, they were passionate, hopeful, but the image that stays with me is the look on his face when I turned down his proposal. I hope that one day he understands why I said no. That he learns to appreciate my decision. If I do become his wife, I promise to spend the rest of my days making this wait worth while……." **__**

* * *

The Morning After…….**_

_Bue stood by the fireplace, in the very spot that he'd stood the night before. He had one last thing to do before he could return home. He glanced up as the door to the library opened and pushed away from the mantle. It was pretty obvious that the older gentleman was curious about the summons and a bit concerned. _

"_Councilman Vature, please join me." _

_Bue gestured to the wingback chairs that sat facing each other, near where he stood. He waited for Vature to take a seat and then sat across from him. _

"_I know you are preparing to return home, so I won't take much of your time." _

_Dell nodded in understanding. _

"_I just thought it was necessary for you to know that I am courting your daughter. I love Norena and would like for her to be my wife." _

_Bue grinned at the shocked expression on the Councilman's face. _

"_Are you okay?" _

_Dell stared for a long time and finally nodded. _

"_Please excuse me, my lord, but I wasn't expecting this. I didn't even know you were in the market for a wife." _

_Bue smirked. _

"_Apparently, neither did I, but that's beside the point. I've already asked Norena to marry me and she said no." _

_Dell's eyes grew wide. _

"_To your face?" _

_Bue nodded. _

"_Yes, of course." _

"_I see." _

"_She's asked me for more time and I will give it to her, but I didn't promise it would be a walk in the park." _

_Dell frowned. _

"_Exactly, what does that mean?" _

"_I want your daughter and I'll do whatever is necessary to have her." _

_He cut the Councilman off before he could interrupt. _

"_Don't worry, I would never hurt Norena or force her against her will." _

"_But?" _

"_Those are the only promises that I intend to make." _

_Dell sighed. _

"_Am I to assume that she was with you last night, for the two hours that we couldn't find her." _

"_Yes." _

"_You've seen a lot of each other then?" _

"_Enough." _

_Dell leaned back in his chair. He nodded. _

"_Okay, but if I hear-." _

"_You won't." _

_Dell stared at Bue. He'd never had a reason to distrust the young man before and he wouldn't start doubting him now, but he sure as hell planned on keeping a closer eye on his daughter. _

"_Do you have any questions for me?" _

_Dell shook his head. _

"_No." _

_Bue stood. Dell rose as well. _

"_Then please excuse me. Safe journey." _

_Dell bowed. _

"_The same to you, my lord." _

_**

* * *

Jensia**_

"……_**When we returned home, I had a very long and very awkward talk with my parents. It seems that Bue felt a need to tell my father of our conversation the night of the Farewell Dinner. It was difficult to discuss because I wasn't sure if they knew all of the details or just a general synopsis, but I muddled my way through it fairly well. It all made since when I received a package almost two weeks later. Sara, Alec, Lorena and Chan had yet to go home, so I endured more questions and teasing from them when it arrived. Bue's letter….. it was beautiful, but the kitten that accompanied it was absolutely precious. She's a lovely shade of mocha and has the most beautiful eyes. He said that when he saw her, they reminded him of me and he knew that we belonged together. I've named her Tamera, to remind me of where she came from and who she once belonged to. Nearly, half a day had gone by before anyone noticed the trinket around her neck. It was actually Lori who found it. A bracelet made of gold with a round emerald and ruby charms sitting on tiny gold axis. I was so enchanted by the gift that I didn't immediately notice the looks that the other's shared. My secret was indeed out and had become a family concern……" **_

_

* * *

Norena ran from the stables to the outer garden. She needed to hurry if she didn't want to be later for dinner. They were expecting a guest from the Commerce, Chan had requested to speak with the gentleman and they both agreed to meet on Jensia, a neutral location. Norena decided to take a short cut through her father's study. She opened the French doors and stepped inside before she realized that the room was occupied. The ongoing conversation stopped and Norena turned and stared._

"_Bue!" _

_It had been nearly two months since she'd seen him. They'd written to each other and had occasional talks via interplanetary communications, but she hadn't seen him in the flesh in what felt like ages. Remembering her manners and that her father and brother-in-law were in the room, she addressed him properly. _

"_My lord, welcome to Jenisa." _

_He bowed. _

"_Thank you, kit….Lady Norena." _

_They shared a laughed. _

"_You're very welcome." _

_Dell cleared his throat. _

"_Oh, please forgive my intrusion Father, but I didn't know that this room was occupied. I'll just be out of your way, gentlemen." _

_Norena hurried from the room. She ran up the stairwell and burst in her room to find her mother and sister waiting for her. _

"_What are you two doing here?" _

_Ceola Vature rose from the bed. _

"_Waiting for you. I thought you might want to look extra special for our guest this evening." _

_Norena's mouth fell open. _

"_You knew that Bue was coming?" _

_Ceola smiled. _

"_Dear child, who do you think suggested it to your father?" _

_Norena gave her a hug and a kiss. _

"_Thank you, Momma." _

"_You can thank me later. Now, get in that tub before the water turns cold." _

_

* * *

Norena couldn't remember how she got through dinner or the two hours of conversation that followed. Her world didn't seem to come into focus until Bue asked her to take a walk with him out in the gardens. She was up and they were out the door, before anyone else could speak._

_Bue's kisses left Norena panting for air. She buried her face into his chest and sighed._

"_I've missed you." _

_He laughed. _

"_Really, and I thought all this kissing and cuddling was because you hated my guts." _

_She pinched his arm. _

"_That's not funny." _

"_No it isn't, but one word from you could change all of this." _

"_Please Bue, not yet." _

"_When Norena? After I've screwed you against the outer wall, with your parents just a stone's throw away?" _

"_Don't be crude." _

"_I haven't begun to be crude. Norena, I can't help wanting you. I want more than kisses and caresses, a hell of a lot more, but it's obvious you're still not ready." _

_He sighed. _

"_Come on, let's go back inside." _

_She pulled away. _

"_No, we need to talk about this." _

"_Inside." _

"_No Bue, this isn't working. The letters, the gifts are wonderful, but it's been two whole months since I've seen you. This isn't right. How can we get better acquainted when we're never together? We need to see more of each other." _

_Bue agreed with her, but the only place that they could see more of each other, was at the balls held on Southia and its neighboring planets while the Commerce was in session. _

"_I thought you didn't care for Commerce society." _

_Norena smiled at him. _

"_As long as you were there, it wouldn't be so bad." _

"_People are bound to notice and talk." _

_She smiled. _

"_I won't care about a bunch of stupid rumors. Those that really matter to me will know the truth." _

_Bue pulled Norena into his arms and kissed her. When it ended her glanced down at her._

"_Tell me more about how much you missed me." _


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations of the Sweetest K

**Series:** Story of Bue and Norena; this is a continuation of the story Tamere.

**Theme:** Drama/Romance

**Characters:** John Sheppard & Teyla Emmagan

**Rating/Warning:** PG-13/Mild Violence

**Summary: **A clue to the mystery of Bue and Norena's death reveals itself, but it's discovery is twenty-one years too late.

**Note:** Manipulations of Bue and Norena can be seen at devinem27 dot livejournal dot com.

**Revelations of the Sweetest Kind**

_Over the next three months Bue and Norena saw each other often; much to the pleasure of the gossipmongers of the Commerce. Between the balls, plays, recitals, operas, picnics and concerts, they grew closer. No subject was taboo, no topic off limits. They freely shared their opinions, thoughts, hopes and dreams of the future. With every day that passed, Norena's love for Bue blossomed. As she became more acquainted with his childhood, his struggles, his views on life and of the Trade Commerce, she discovered a man of great strength, honor and loyalty; a man that she would be proud to call husband. But, Norena wasn't the only one to make discoveries. Bue also learned much of his future queen. With time he grew to see her quiet strength, unique wisdom, and her endless love and kindness towards others. He hadn't thought it possible to love Norena more, but he was wrong. His eternal admiration and awe of her beauty and gentle spirit grew with every caress and deepened with every kiss. And as they became closer, Bue began to see the wisdom behind Norena's request for time. What he felt for her now far exceeded the love that he'd discovered five months ago and it only continued to grow. He felt it with every breath, with every heartbeat, with every sigh, but more importantly, he knew that Norena felt it too. _

* * *

"……_**.Father says that he has received a message from King Bue. It's an open invitation to Tamere that extends to our whole family. I'm so excited that I can hardly breathe. Tamere. Bue has often told me of his home and his words are always full of pride and love. I can't wait to see it, so that I can grow to love it too. I've decided to accept his proposal, if he will still have me, but am unsure of when I should let him know. This invitation is the perfect opportunity for me to do so. Oh, I can't wait to see the expression on his face when I tell him. I am so happy…….."**_

_**

* * *

Tamere **_

_Kane entered the king's study and found him sitting at his desk, lost in thought. Bue twirled a scepter in his hand and stared off into space, but whatever he was thinking of caused him to smile. Kane cleared his throat to get his lordship's attention, but it didn't work. He called to him, but that didn't work either. After the fourth try, Kane decided to take a more direct approach. _

"_Sire!" _

_Bue jerked in surprise. _

"_By the gods, Kane, I'm not deaf." _

_Kane averted his face and rolled his eyes. _

"_I saw that." _

_Kane grinned. _

"_Forgive me, my king. It's just that I called to you a few times and you did not response. You appeared to be very deep in thought." _

_Bue sighed. _

"_I was. I was thinking about the invitation that I sent to Jensia." _

_Kane smothered a smile. _

"_The invitation your highness, or the young lady?" _

_Bue smiled. _

"_Lady Norena." _

_He eyed Kane, who stood patiently beside his desk. _

"_Did you need something?" _

_Kane shook his head. _

"_No sire, I merely wished to tell you that all was prepared for the guests' arrival this evening; down to the very letter." _

_Bue leaned back in his chair. _

"_Good. Thank you, Kane." _

_He bowed and exited the room. Bue rose from his chair and turned to look out the window. He smiled. She would be here soon, or rather they would; the Vatures, the Dores, and the Bens. Bue was pretty sure that each of the men had an agenda, Councilman Vature, to discuss Norena's future, Representative Dore, to discuss change in the Commerce, and Sir Ben, a possible business opportunity, or mere curiosity. They were probably all curious; especially Norena or at least Bue hoped she was. He'd told her much of his home and wanted her to love it as much as he did. Bue moved from behind his desk and stepped through the side door leading to the gardens. He walked down the path, pausing at the end and stared up at the statue of Ulipsus. Bue sighed, trying to contain his excitement, but couldn't. He eyed the sculpture that over the years had been his council, his confessor, his mother and his friend. He smiled. _

"_She's coming home." _

_**

* * *

Later That Evening…….. **_

_Dell Vature stood on the balcony off of his bedroom and looked down into the gardens. He watched King Bue and Norena walk arm in arm down the path and sighed. Lady Ceola placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned into his side. _

"_It's quite obvious that they love each other very much. Our baby now belongs to another." _

_She felt his shoulder stiffen and glanced out in the gardens. Bue and Norena were sharing a very passionate kiss. _

"_Dell?" _

_She tilted her head when he didn't respond. _

"_Look at me." _

_He turned and she cupped his face. _

"_She's his now. You can see that for yourself. You have to let go." _

_He let out another sigh. Dell Vature loved his daughters very much. Never having a son of his own, he'd never understood the fuss, when a daughter was so much more precious. What made him love them even more, were their resemblance to their mother, none more so than Norena. If he'd ever admitted to having a favorite child she would be the one; she was his light, his joy, his baby. He knew that she would soon leave them, he wasn't blind. But no matter where she lived, or how far away, she would always belong to him in his heart; as all his girls did._

* * *

"……_**..We've been at Tamere for two weeks and I think it's time. I've waited for the perfect moment to tell Bue, but nothing ever seems right; partly due to interruptions by my family and partly due to our lack of conversation when we do get a moment alone together. I've decided to do it today before there's a chance for interruptions and before Bue kisses me into distraction, but I'm still not exactly sure how……"**_

_

* * *

Norena poked her head out of the doorway and glanced to her right and left. She quietly closed the door behind her and made her way through the shadows of the hall. Once she made it to the stairwell, she hesitated. After a brief argument with herself, she determinedly made her way up to the fourth floor. On the top floor she made a right and continued down the hall. At the other end of the corridor, she could see the two large doors that led to Bue's quarters. She also saw the guards that kept watch, one stationed on either side. Norena slowed to a stop outside of the doors and smiled shyly at both guards. She wasn't sure what to say. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Norena was horribly embarrassed, but she'd come this far and refused to go back. She cleared her throat and tried again. _

"_I..I'd like to speak with King Bue on a personal matter, please." _

_Both guards stared at her, but neither moved. She sighed. _

"_It's very important that I-." _

_Norena stopped when they glanced at each other and then one of the guards waved her towards the door. She smiled. _

"_Thank you." _

_He pulled one of the doors open just wide enough for her to slip through and closed it behind her. Norena glanced around the richly decorated room. There was a balcony that took up the whole wall on the far side of the chamber; it allowed for plenty of light. There was a sitting area, another area that looked like a miniature study and a gigantic bed that took up a majority of the space. Norena walked to the side of the bed and looked down at Bue. He looked as if he had been up briefly and had just fallen back to sleep. She had to climb onto the bed to reach him. The movement must have waked him, because when she sat by his side he opened his eyes and frowned. _

"_Norena? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" _

_She shook her head no. _

"_You once asked me a question and I did not answer you. And now I feel the need to tell you the truth." _

_Bue rose onto his elbows. _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_You once asked me what was in my heart; what it felt for you, what I feel for you." _

_Bue stilled as Norena gazed into his eyes. _

"_I love you. I've always loved you and I want you to know that I've never doubted you Bue, I doubted myself; whether I__could be the wife you deserved.__And now I know that I can. I love you with all my heart and soul. And…if you still want me, I would be honored to be your wife." _

_Bue sighed. He could feel his body relaxing when he hadn't even been aware that it was tense. He smiled at Norena. _

"_Of course I want you. I love you and I promise that you'll never regret becoming my wife." _

_She leaned forward and cupped his face. _

"_Was it worth waiting for?" _

_Bue nodded. _

"_Yes." _

_Norena kissed him. He deepened it and rolled her beneath him. Their joy quickly turned into passion that ignited and burned out of control. Norena gave in to the yearnings that Bue's touch kindled and melted in the warmth of his flame. She gave him the ultimate gift of her body, mind, heart and soul._

_

* * *

They married a few weeks later. It was the event that the whole of the Commerce wanted to attend, but few received an invitation. Bue refused to have his wedding turned into a spectacle and limited it only to family and close friends. It was a beautiful ceremony, with an even lovelier reception. It was a day that they would both cherish for the rest of their lives. _

* * *

Teyla continued reading even though she knew the details of the next three months intimately. She scanned through a majority of the pages, but took a little more time the closer she came to the end of the diary. She'd read the last entry, or so she'd thought, until she turned to the next page. It was a short paragraph, just a few lines. Something that Teyla didn't remember because she was on the Daedalus at the time that it would have occurred. But then, how could it have happened unless….. Teyla re-read the passage, and then again one last time and tried to commit it to memory: 

"……… _**I saw her again today; the woman who'd made a pass at Bue. Erwin told me that her name was Rya. Bue had said that she was no longer allowed on the upper levels, but I found her coming out of our bed chamber, as bold as you please. I told the guards to escort her from the Manor and that she was never to be allowed back inside. You'd have thought she was going to the gallows. First, she threw the pitcher of wine that she carried at me, and then she began screaming and cursing as the guards drug her away. My gown was ruined. It was a recent gift from Bue and I hated that it had been destroyed, but if by losing it I never have to see her again, I will learn to deal with the loss..…..." **_

Teyla glanced out of the window, noting that it was still early evening. Kane, along with John, Ronon and Rodney should have returned from their off world errand by now. Teyla rose from the bed and lifted JT from his portable playpen. She hurried from the bedroom and made her way to the ground level. Teyla found the men talking in Bue's study. Her agitated state must have been quite obvious because John stopped mid-sentence when she entered the room.

"I think I know who killed them."

Kane sat down a document that he had been reviewing and crossed the room to stand beside her.

"What?"

John rose from the desk and took JT from her, he suggested that she have a seat and start at the beginning. Teyla sighed.

"I've completed Norena's diary and on the day of her murder she mentions something that I never experienced. She says that she sees Rya leaving their bed chamber with a pitcher of wine."

John's brow knotted.

"Who is Rya?"

Kane quickly explained.

"Rya is the young servant that caused you two…..Bue and Norena to have an argument a couple of days before they died."

John frowned.

"But, how is that possible?"

Ronon inquired.

"How is what possible?"

John turned from Ronon to Kane.

"How Bue and Norena can argue over a servant's forwardness every time that they come back? Do you tell the servants to do it?"

Kane frowned.

"No and to my knowledge, no one knows about the argument except for myself and a few of the guards."

Teyla glanced up from her seat.

"Is she still alive?"

Kane shook his head.

"Rya's body was found in the forest the morning after the murders. With all of the chaos from the king and queen's deaths, I accepted Leland's report of an accidental death. I never occurred to me to question it."

Teyla rose from her seat.

"How did she die?"

Kane's eyes widened.

"Poison. Rya was well known for two things, her beauty and her knowledge of herbs, but the poison from which she died was extremely toxic. It causes a type of madness as it kills you. The smallest dose, be it from the residue on your hands or clothing, can kill if you ingest it. Leland said that there was residue on her hands and we assumed the worst."

Rodney butted in.

"That's very creepy and all, but it doesn't explain how she comes back again and again, unless…. her spirit is linked to Bue and Norena's."

Rodney stared in horror as he realized what he'd said.

"Are you telling me there's a killer on the loose? Cause I don't do well with killers."

Ronon glared at him.

"If you start freaking out, I swear to the Ancestors that I'm knocking you out cold."

Teyla thought of the old woman she encountered in town.

"What is Ulipsus' Hand?"

Kane seemed surprised by her question.

"Where did you hear of that?"

"A woman in town told me that when the time came, I was to tell you that I needed Ulipsus' Hand. What is it?"

"The antidote; it's the antidote to the poison. The Ulipsus poison comes from a rare flower that grows in the mountains. When the flower's petals are purple, it is poisonous. As the flower dies, its petals fade to white. Only then can they be used to create the antidote."

Teyla glanced at John and then Kane.

"And if I needed the antidote, where could I?"

Kane sighed.

"Cynda, the old hermit that lives in the woods."

He looked at Teyla.

"But she doesn't come out in public. No one has seen her for months."

John's brow quirked.

"Well, something made her crawled out of her hole earlier today. Where can we find her?"

Kane shook his head.

"You won't need to find her. I'll have her brought here."

* * *

It was nearly three hours later, when Leland, Chief of the Outskirts Patrol and Devon, his Second in Command, escorted Cynda into the study. By then both Carson and Kate had been informed of Teyla's discovery and were present. Cynda walked into the room and planted her old bones in the nearest seat. She nodded at John and then turned to Teyla. 

"Are you ready?"

Teyla stooped beside her.

"I'm not sure what you mean, but you've been brought here so that we may ask you some questions. Is that okay?"

Cynda agreed.

"Yes."

"What can you tell us about the deaths of Bue, Norena, and Rya?"

Cynda sighed.

"Rya was a fool. She was jealous of Norena's beauty and Bue's love for her. In her stupidity, she tried to come between them and when Bue rejected her she was humiliated. She poisoned him in revenge, but the moron was too stupid to take the time to wash her own hands and poisoned herself."

Kane came to stand by the edge of the desk.

"How do you know this?"

Cynda shrugged.

"I came across her in the forest. The madness had already taken her. She was screaming and cursing at people who weren't there and acting very violently. Suddenly, she ran away. I followed and found her body by the river. At first, I thought she'd had a bad fall, but on closer inspection, I saw to blood coming from her ears and nose. It was the poison."

Teyla looked at her.

"Why did you come for me?"

Cynda frowned.

"She's here. Didn't you know that?"

Teyla stared at her.

"Rya is here?"

Cynda nodded.

"Yes and she means to kill you both."

Rodney couldn't stay silent any longer.

"I thought it was dangerous for the sprits to stay in human form for longer than three months and a couple of days. Any longer would kill them."

"Rya's spirit left the host, but it is still here. Bue and Norena have moved on, returned to the mist, but she can't. She hasn't completed her task. I've seen her moving through the forest, searching, angry, lost. I tried to help her move on, but it didn't work. She saw me and tried invade my body, but couldn't. This time the events played out differently and she's had to change with them. She's found a way to reach you, through his dreams."

Teyla looked at John and turned back to Cynda.

"How do we stop her?"

The old woman sighed again.

"You have to go back to where it all began and put things to right."

Kane frowned.

"What?"

Cynda cupped Teyla's face.

"You and your husband were chosen because you're both very special. Your gifts can be used to save you."

Teyla's brow knotted.

"I have telepathic abilities, but John doesn't."

Cynda nodded.

"Yes he does, he just hasn't learned to use them yet. Teyla, spirits talk to you and move through you and you can do the same. You have to go back and save them. And yourself."

* * *

Teyla laid her head on John's chest and glanced out from the balcony at the garden below. It was a sight that she knew very well. She allowed John to lift her face and accepted his kiss. She hugged him tight, trying to burn this moment into her memory. He gazed into her eyes, his own filled with worry. 

"Teyla, you don't have to do this. We can find another way. I don't want you risking your life for mine."

"John the anniversary is tomorrow. Kate's treatments aren't having any effect. We have to do something."

He sighed and stared out at the night sky.

"What will I do if you don't make it back? What will I tell our son?"

She cupped his face.

"That his mother loved you both so much that she gave her life to protect you. That she's proud of him and watching over him from the Heavens."

John rested his head against hers.

"What can I say or do to get you to change your mind?"

Teyla shook her head.

"Nothing, but I would love it if you told me how much you loved me."

John grinned.

"You know I love you with all of my heart and soul."

Teyla gazed into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too."

They shared another kiss, before she pulled away and walked back into the bedroom. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm ready."

Cynda waived her towards the bed.

"Lie here."

Teyla did as she asked.

"Remember, when you arrive to tell Kane to send for me."

Teyla nodded.

"Now, close your eyes and try to relax. Breathe deeply and think of your last days here as Norena. Focus on them. Open your mind to those memories. Remember Norena. Find Norena. Let your spirit call to her."

Teyla relaxed her body and breathed deeply. She began to feel drowsy. Her torso and limbs grew weightless and she floated. Darkness surrounded her and then suddenly, there was light.

_**

* * *

21 Years Ago…….. **_

_Teyla opened her eyes to the brightness of the morning sun. She sat up in the bed and sighed. It hadn't worked. She jumped as the bed suddenly shifted and turned to find John sleeping beside her. Teyla leaned over to wake him, but froze as she grew closer to his face. That wasn't John. He looked similar to John, even down to the pointy ears, but no, it wasn't him. Teyla stared at Bue, noticing the subtle differences. John's hair was black. Bue had dark hair as well, but in the morning light she could see that his was actually a very dark brown. His nose was narrower, slightly hawkish and he wore a full goatee with sideburns instead of a morning shadow. And his eyes, they were a dark grey when John's were softer and often changed to shades of green or hazel with the angle of the light. Teyla froze as the dark grey eyes watched her. She leaned back to her side of the bed and began to scoot towards its edge. Bue's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against chest. Teyla tried to relax, but couldn't. She simply waited to see what he would do next. His deep voice rumbled against her back as he spoke. _

"_No good morning kiss?" _

_Bue brushed his lips against the side of her neck. Teyla glanced back at him over her shoulder. _

"_Still a little angry about the other day?" _

_Teyla said nothing, she simply stared at him. Bue sighed and let her go. He leaned back against the bed's headboard. Teyla rose from the bed with a sigh of relief and turned to face him. _

"_I'm not angry. It's just that it will take time for the memory to fade." _

_He rose from the bed and stretched. _

"_Good." _

_Teyla averted her eyes from his nudity, but noted that he and John were similar in height, but Bue was more muscular in build. He also had less body hair and his skin was very tan. She went to the wardrobe to find something to wear, while he slipped into his robe. When Bue walked into the bathroom and closed the door, Teyla sagged against the wall and sighed. That had been close. Once she recovered, she quickly grabbed a dress from the rack and hurried to her private bathroom to wash and change clothes. As Teyla twisted her hair into a bun, she studied the reflection in the mirror. They too looked very similar, but different as well. Norena's hair was long and wavy, her chin was softer giving her face more of a heart shape, and her lower lip was fuller. Teyla tooted her lips admiring their bow shape and noticed the dimples in her cheeks when her face moved. She shook her head at her own foolishness and turned her mind to more serious matters. First, she needed to find out what day it was. Once, she confirmed that she could set her plan into motion. Second, she needed Kane to find Cynda and ask her for Ulipsus' Hand, just in case plan A failed. Keeping Bue at arms length hadn't made the list, but it was an important factor as well. When Teyla was fully dressed, she returned to the bedroom. She found Bue standing in front of a mirror adjusting his over shirt. _

"_Has Rya been given her new post?" _

_Bue looked at her. _

"_Who?" _

"_Rya, the servant who kissed you?" _

_He arched a brow. _

"_I would assume so, but you will have to check with Erwin to be sure. Why?" _

_Teyla shrugged. _

"_I was just wondering." _

_Bue moved to her side and pulled her into his arms. _

"_Norena, it's only been two days since the 'little incident'. Give it time. In a few months you won't be able to remember her name or what she even looks like." _

_Teyla stilled as Bue brushed a kiss against her lips. "I'll be in my study. I have contracts to review and am expecting a call from Chairman Corren. I'll see you at lunch." _

_

* * *

Teyla hurried down the stairwell. When she reached the ground level she turned left towards the large double doors at the end of the corridor. She needed to find Kane. Today was the anniversary and there wasn't much time. Teyla was entering the thrown room just as Kane was coming out. He bowed his head in greeting and smiled. _

"_Good morrow, Queen Norena. How are you this beautiful day?" _

_She laid a hand on his arm. _

"_Kane, I need your help." _

* * *

John sat up in his seat and rubbed his eyes. He'd been up all night keeping watch, they all had, but so far nothing had happened. Carson had checked on Teyla a little while ago. He'd said that she was fine, just unconscious. John glanced around the room. It was midmorning, but nearly everyone inside had dozed off to sleep. He stretched. John was tired, but he couldn't let himself do the same; not now. But three months of sleepless nights and cat naps during the day worked against him. Within minutes John's head rested back against the chair and he fell into a very deep sleep. _

* * *

By early afternoon, the patrolmen had yet to find Cynda. Kane warned that it could take some time because she often went into the mountains to gather herbs for her medicines. As more time passed they decided to proceed with their trap for Rya and hoped that Cynda arrived in time if anything went wrong. Teyla feared that if too many people knew about Rya it could change the occurrence of events, so she asked Kane to only notify the guards outside of the bedroom of their plan. They hid themselves in a Norena's wardrobe. From there, they could see the table on which the pitcher of wine sat and the mirror's reflection showed a clear view of the doorway. Kane crouched down beside Teyla. _

"_I don't like not telling his lordship about this. It is too dangerous for you, Queen Norena. If something were to happen to you, King Bue would skin me alive." _

_Teyla glanced at him. _

"_Don't worry. Once Rya's done we'll yell for the guards and everything will be fine." _

_They stilled as the bedroom door opened. Teyla held an index finger to her lips and they both turned to see who entered the chamber. _

* * *

Rodney lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was. He heard a noise, like that of a wounded animal and realized that that was what had awakened him. Rodney looked around the room and saw John sitting on the bed near Teyla. The noise coming from John, sounded as if he was in great pain. Rodney hurried to his side and called for Carson, believing that the worst had happened. Somehow, in the middle of the night Teyla must have slipped away. What he saw when he reached John's side was horrifying. 

"No!"

He pulled at John's hands as they clutched tightly around Teyla's neck, but he wouldn't relent. Rodney glanced over his shoulder and screamed.

"Ronon, help!"

_

* * *

Teyla and Kane watched as Rya slipped quietly into the bed chamber. She immediately made her way over to the wine pitcher. Seeing that it was only half full, she first sprinkled a powdery substance into the container and then poured in wine from the pitcher that she carried until it reached the brim. She went over to Norena's dresser and picked up a small dagger. It was more for show then for actual defense, but Rya didn't care. She sprinkled it with powder and blew of the excess residue. Rya was placing the dagger back on the dresser when she suddenly turned and glanced suspiciously around the room. She looked towards the bathrooms and Bue's wardrobe, before finally glancing at Norena's. Teyla knew that they had been discovered and chose that moment to confront Rya. When she stepped out from behind the door Rya charged at her, dagger raised. Teyla grabbed Rya's arm and struggled to turn the dagger away. She was strong, but Rya's power was fueled by rage. Kane called for the guards as Teyla forced Rya's arm down between them. Seeing that she was trapped, Rya pushed hard, shoving Norena back, slamming her head against the wardrobe. The force of Rya's momentum made it impossible for her to catch herself when she tripped over the edge of the carpet. She fell hard against Teyla. Suddenly, both women stilled and slowly collapsed to the floor. _


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

**Series:** Story of Bue and Norena; this is a continuation of the story Tamere.

**Theme:** Drama/Romance

**Characters:** John Sheppard & Teyla Emmagan

**Rating/Warning:** PG-13/Mild Violence

**Summary: **Teyla and Kane thwart Rya's plans, but at what consequence?

**Note:** Manipulations of Bue and Norena can be seen at devinem27 dot livejournal dot com.

**Epilogue **

John closed his eyes against the pain. He wanted to scream, to strike out in anger, but what good would it do? It wouldn't change a thing. John looked down, swore and turned to glare at Rodney.

"You shot me!"

Rodney jumped back when John yelled.

"I'm sorry. It slipped."

John looked down at the arrow protruding through his outer arm and then back at Rodney.

"I told you to hold! What the Hell's the matter with you?"

Rodney's voice cracked.

"I said I was sorry! It's kinda hot and I'm sweating. It just slipped."

John looked at Ronon, Dale, Sabrina, Connor and Sebastian. They were all struggling to hide their laughter. John rolled his eyes and sighed as Carson poked at his arm.

"Ow!"

Carson looked up at John.

"Sorry. It doesn't look like it hurt anything. Just a flesh wound."

He turned to frown at Rodney.

"Put that bloody bow down before you kill someone!"

Carson escorted John to the picnic tent and told him to sit down.

"I'll be right back. I need to get a medical kit."

As Carson walked away Teyla sat JT in his carrier and came to check on him.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled at her and JT.

"Yeah, it just stings a little."

She ran her hand across the back of his neck.

"Poor baby."

John used his good are to pull her down onto his lap.

"Maybe you should give me something to take the pain away."

Teyla giggled. She leaned forward, being careful of his injured arm and gave him a kiss.

"Ah, young love."

John and Teyla pulled apart to turn and look at King Bue and Queen Norena. When they did so, the elder couple saw John's injury.

"By the gods! What happened to you?"

John smirked.

"Rodney shot me."

Bue and Norena glanced at each other and then burst out laughing. Bue pulled out a seat for his wife and then settled beside her.

"If I were you, I'd consider finding a new teammate."

John glanced at Rodney, who was gesturing wildly with the bow, while the other laughed at him and then turned back to the king.

"Point taken."

Teyla swatted his shoulder.

"John!"

She started to stand, when JT began fussing, but Norena delayed her.

"My I? It's been so long since I've had a baby to play with and he's so precious."

Teyla smiled.

"Of course."

Norena picked up JT and returned to her seat. Bue watched as they played.

"You'd think you didn't have four children of your own the way you spoil that baby."

She smiled at Bue.

"You know that this child is very special to me. Just think, if our Ocean's Sphere hadn't malfunctioned, leaving John and Teyla stranded here, it could have taken them years to realize how much they loved each other. AND John Tagan might not have even been born."

Norena winked at Teyla.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that he was conceived here."

Bue sighed, rolled his eyes, and turned to them.

"I apologize on behalf of my wife. She suffers from the delusions of a self proclaimed match-maker."

John and Teyla laughed as Carson returned to the tent. He glanced at John and shook his head.

"I swear Colonel, you'll use any excuse to get a little attention from your wife."

John grinned.

"Damned right!"

* * *

**Later that Evening...**

Norena leaned against the railing and watched the night sky. She smiled as two arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She laid her head against Bue's chest and sighed contently.

"What are you thinking about?"

She looked up at him.

"Our life and how lucky we have been. Our children; first Connor so soon after we married, then Dale and the twins, Sabrina and Sebastian. We are very lucky."

"Yes, we are."

Bue rested his chin on the top of her head.

"They remind me of us."

Norena turned to face him.

"Who, John and Teyla?"

Bue nodded. She grinned.

"I've thought that as well."

She sighed.

"They have their whole lives ahead of them."

"As do we."

Norena laughed.

"Yes we do, but we have a twenty year head start."

Bue smiled.

"True."

Norena's brow knotted.

"Have I been a good wife?"

Bue frowned.

"Why? What did you do?"

Norena pinched his arm.

"I didn't do anything. I just want to know if I've made you happy."

Bue gazed into her eyes.

"You made me happy the moment you became my wife."

Norena played with his collar.

"I know that that made you happy, but I was referring to afterwards, after all of these years, are you happy?"

Bue rested his head against hers and smiled.

"My queen, I am immensely happy."

He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and proceeded to show her the full extent of his joy.

* * *

Teyla rested her chin on her arm, which lay across John's chest. 

"How's the arm?"

John glanced up at her and grinned.

"Fine."

She moved to his right side and cuddled against him.

"Do you think what Norena said earlier was true?"

"Which part?"

She glanced up from his shoulder.

"About it taking us years to realize that we loved each other?"

He shrugged.

"It's possible. Why?"

Teyla sighed.

"I don't know. It's just that now, I can't even imagine my life without you and JT and to think that it might have never happened….it's disturbing."

"I wouldn't say that it would have _never_ happened. I mean there was obviously something there. We just needed to right situation."

Teyla stared at the ceiling and considered his words.

"Do you remember when you first knew that you loved me?"

John looked at her.

"Do you?"

Teyla smiled.

"Of course, it was when we almost lost you to that Iratus bug. My heart nearly stopped while waiting for Carson to revive you."

She tickled his side.

"What about you?"

John smiled knowingly.

"The first moment I laid eyes on you."

She stared at him and then hit him in the head with a pillow. Unfortunately, John tried to block the blow with his injured arm.

"Ow!"

Teyla rolled over and tucked the pillow beneath her head. He could have at least tried to make his answer more believable.

"Stop whining, it's just a scratch."


End file.
